


Honey & Lemon

by daisy_illusive



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, College, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance, Smut
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: YeRim había oído que las mujeres alfa eran bastante poco comunes y realmente no se había preocupado jamás de encontrarse con alguna… quizás debería haberlo hecho.
Relationships: Kim Yerim | Yeri/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Honey & Lemon

**Author's Note:**

> He puesto smut en los géneros a pesar de que no va a haber sexo como tal, pero sí que hay alguna cosa muy pervertida y casi… casi… (???) Tenía ganas de escribir algo abo, pero no sabía el qué en un primer momento… y como siempre he escrito yaoi, me apetecía hacer algo de yuri para variar. Espero que os guste.

YeRim estaba realmente encantada con empezar la universidad porque de aquella forma comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida, lejos de su ciudad natal, lejos de su familia, lejos de su clan, de todo lo que había conocido desde su nacimiento hasta aquel momento. Se abría ante ella un nuevo mundo lleno de posibilidades y de aventuras, un nuevo mundo lleno de olores y de matices que nunca antes había experimentado, un nuevo mundo lleno de personas desconocidas y de diferentes órdenes sociales.

En cualquier lugar del planeta había un orden jerárquico generalizado, en el cual los alfas dominaban la cúspide de la pirámide, los betas se encontraban justo debajo y, finalmente, los omegas tenían su puesto en la base, soportando el sistema sobre sus hombros. Era un orden dado por la naturaleza, un orden determinado por el nacimiento y no por los méritos, un orden en el que la mayoría de la población de un país era omega, unos cuantos miles eran betas y tan solo unos cientos alfas. No obstante, con los nuevos tiempos, a pesar de que los órdenes seguían siendo los mismos porque era algo inherente a la naturaleza de los seres humanos, poco a poco estaban cambiando las jerarquías y adaptándose a la actualidad.

YeRim había vivido toda su vida dentro de su clan, un clan en el que todo era como debía ser, un clan en el que todos tenían su función dentro del grupo y se seguía el orden jerárquico como siempre se había hecho. Una sociedad completamente tradicional que había mirado con malos ojos que una omega como ella quisiera ir a la universidad en la capital, pero ella se había ganado con esfuerzo un hueco en la universidad y le habían dado una beca para completar y acabar sus estudios, por lo que no iba a desaprovechar esa gran oportunidad que se le había brindado para conocer más mundo y abrirse a una nueva realidad.

Por todo aquello, su primer día en la universidad fue apoteósico.

La chica se encontró rodeada de nuevas personas cuyas esencias no había captado nunca, dándose cuenta de que realmente el mundo tenía una diversidad abrumadora que no se había planteado siquiera. Toda la gente con la que se cruzaba desprendía un olor tan único, tan personal y que revelaba en primera instancia su rango dentro del orden y YeRim se empapó camino a las clases de todas aquellas esencias, impregnando sus fosas nasales de todas ellas incluso durante su paseo por el campus y su universidad y, sobre todo, en su clase, porque con aquellas personas pasaría muchas horas de su vida en los próximos tiempos.

Así, cuando se sentó en clase, en el asiento junto a la ventana, YeRim se dedicó a olfatear el aire y a separar esencias, sintiéndose completamente encantada con la variedad que había de ellas, encontrando unos matices y unas mezclas realmente increíbles.

En aquella tarea autoimpuesta se encontraba cuando, de repente, su nariz captó una esencia lejana que se iba acercando cada vez más y más, una esencia completamente única que hizo que su cuerpo fuera recorrido por un escalofrío de arriba abajo sin que pudiera evitarlo. Una esencia de miel y limón, una esencia que contenía también el rango más alto entre el orden, lo que provocó que toda la clase se callara de inmediato y esperara, siguiendo atentamente el camino de aquella esencia. Tan solo unos instantes después, por la puerta trasera de la clase entraba la persona que portaba aquella esencia de miel y limón. Una chica alta, con el cabello negro azabache enmarcando un rostro precioso que portaba una expresión seria, sus ojos oscuros, sus labios rojos fruncidos.

No podía ser cierto.

YeRim tragó saliva de forma evidente, sin creerse lo que estaban viendo sus ojos. Ante ella, entrando a la clase con movimientos fluidos y gráciles, se encontraba una alfa que portaba una esencia que opacaba por completo las demás que se encontraban en el lugar y que diluía incluso la suya propia. Una alfa femenina. Entre la población era realmente raro ser alfa, los betas eran algo menos raro de encontrar, mientras que omegas eran quienes abundaban y, entre todos los órdenes, había alfas, betas y omegas femeninos y masculinos; sin embargo, las mujeres alfa, dentro de que los alfa en general eran terriblemente escasos, eran una rareza en sí misma.

YeRim solo había conocido un alfa en toda su vida, el líder de su clan, y su esencia la abrumaba lo suficiente como para querer alejarse de él siempre que podía… no obstante, en aquel momento, acababa de conocer a una chica alfa que iba a atender a sus clases y que provocaba en ella un sentimiento completamente diferente al que siempre había tenido cuando se encontraba con el único alfa que había conocido hasta ahora.

Porque YeRim se sentía abrumada por aquella esencia, pero no quería alejarse de ella por nada del mundo… quería estar mucho más cerca.

~

Solo una semana de clases le bastó a YeRim para percatarse de que realmente el mundo no había cambiado tanto como siempre había creído que lo había hecho, tanto como siempre había esperado que lo hubiera hecho. En el entorno de sus clases y de su residencia, la chica se dio cuenta de que los órdenes de sus compañeros sí que importaban a la hora de relacionarse y, sobre todo, importaban para establecer la forma de relacionarse. Los pocos betas que se encontraban en el lugar se interrelacionaban los unos con los otros, de la misma forma que lo hacían los abundantes omegas, sin querer mezclarse entre ellos como si una barrera invisible se hubiera instalado entre ambos grupos, una barrera invisible que no había forma humana de sortear. En cuanto a los alfas, tan escasos en el campus que se podían contar con los dedos de una mano, bien simplemente se relacionaban con algunos betas o eran lobos solitarios que prácticamente bufaban a todo aquel que osara acercarse a ellos.

Y luego estaba ella, Park SooYoung.

YeRim había tenido mucho tiempo para observarla en clase y se había dado cuenta de que la chica no se comportaba de la misma forma que los demás alfas del campus. No se relacionaba con ninguno de los de su orden, no se relacionaba con los betas, tampoco lo hacía con los omega… y no porque ella no quisiera relacionarse con los demás, porque YeRim la había visto tratar de entablar conversación con las personas que se sentaban cerca de ella en la clase o en cuando comía en alguna mesa grande en la cafetería de la facultad.

La gente parecía sentirse terriblemente incómoda cuando ella estaba alrededor y, en cuanto tenían la menor oportunidad, se alejaban de la chica.

Había muchos rumores sobre las alfas femeninas, muchas historias acerca de la mala personalidad que éstas tenían y cómo eran las causantes de muchas desgracias. YeRim nunca había creído aquellas cosas porque siempre había sido de la opinión de que las personas eran todas completamente diferentes y que había que conocerlas antes de juzgarlas por lo que habían nacido. Ser alfa, beta u omega por nacimiento no te definía como persona, no decía nada de quien eras en realidad… pero parecía que el resto del mundo no pensaba igual que ella y por eso evitaban a SooYoung al máximo posible como si su presencia en aquel lugar no fuera bienvenida.

YeRim no lo llegaba a comprender, realmente no lo hacía. Porque ella esperaba todas las mañanas a que la fuerte esencia a miel y limón fuera captada por sus sentidos para inspirar hondo y llenar sus fosas nasales de ella. Aquella esencia hacía que su cuerpo dejara de pertenecerle porque escalofríos de placer recorrían su espina dorsal uno tras otro sin que pudiera detenerlos, aquella esencia que provocaba que el vello se le erizara, que las pupilas se le dilatasen y su entrepierna pulsara y se humedeciera. YeRim sabía que aquellas reacciones se debían a que el aroma que SooYoung desprendía como alfa la excitaba hasta niveles extraordinarios… y quizás debía de haber hecho caso a las advertencias que en su familia siempre le habían hecho sobre huir de los alfas que provocaran aquellas reacciones en su cuerpo… pero YeRim solo deseaba estar más y más cerca.

Por ese motivo, YeRim se acercó a SooYoung.

Un día como cualquier otro decidió que ya había tenido suficiente y se sentó junto a la chica en clase, sorprendiendo a sus demás compañeros y, sobre todo, a SooYoung.

—Mi nombre es Kim YeRim —se presentó—. Desde el fondo de la clase no veo especialmente bien la pizarra porque se refleja la luz de las ventanas, así que he decidido ponerme aquí, espero que no te importe —añadió.

—No… por supuesto que no me importa —replicó la otra chica, esbozando una sonrisa encantadora—. Park SooYoung —dijo, tendiéndole la mano.

Y desde aquel mismo instante, ambas comenzaron a hablar y a conocerse, haciéndose amigas de forma muy rápida, sintiéndose totalmente fascinada por cada faceta que conocía de la otra chica sin poder remediarlo.

Ahora que se encontraba más cerca de SooYoung, YeRim se sentía a veces como si se derritiera desde dentro porque la esencia de miel y limón que la chica desprendía se colaba hasta lo más profundo de su ser y aquello la desordenaba por completo, pero también le encantaba, por lo que quería estar más y más cerca de SooYoung, hasta que no hubiera espacio entre ambas.

~

La concentración se le escapaba de entre los dedos aquella tarde de primavera a YeRim, nunca había sido especialmente buena en enfocarse en algo que no fuera en las esencias, en separarlas y paladearlas individualmente, pero siempre se había esforzado al máximo en sus estudios a pesar de su falta de concentración innata. No obstante, aquel día estaba siendo una tarea demasiado dura para ella y, aunque trataba y trataba de enfocarse en lo que debía hacer, le resultaba completamente imposible, por lo que la chica estaba bastante frustrada. Frustrada por no poder concentrarse en terminar la parte del trabajo que le había tocado hacer y, sobre todo, frustrada por estar envuelta por completo en la esencia de SooYoung y no poder hacer nada.

Porque aquella tarde de primavera se encontraba en la habitación de la residencia de SooYoung haciendo con ella un trabajo y su esencia estaba por todas partes en aquel lugar, metiéndosele por cada poro de su cuerpo sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

Y, aquella esencia que la desconcentraba y la excitaba a diario durante las clases simplemente por tenerla cerca, en esos momentos la tenía en un estado de locura constante por querer acercarse al cuerpo de SooYoung y aspirar su aroma directamente desde su piel, por pegarse a ella hasta que no hubiera ni un solo milímetro separándolas, queriendo fundirse con la chica y que sus esencias se mezclaran. Y YeRim no solo quería aquello, lo necesitaba. Sin embargo, no era capaz de poner aquel estado de necesidad en palabras, no encontraba la forma de decirlo, de expresar lo mucho que el aroma de la chica alfa la excitaba hasta niveles máximos simplemente estando a su lado.

No obstante, aunque YeRim no pudiera poner en palabras lo que su cuerpo sentía en aquellos momentos, SooYoung lo debía de estar notando, lo debía de haber notado desde el principio porque la humedad entre sus piernas y los constantes escalofríos placenteros que recorrían su cuerpo eran notorios y cualquiera con un sentido del olfato normal y corriente había debido de notar su excitación constante cuando se encontraba junto a la chica. Sin embargo, la otra no había hecho absolutamente nada al respecto en aquellos escasos meses en los que se habían estado conociendo… no había hecho nada y YeRim no esperaba tampoco que lo hiciera.

Estaba totalmente equivocada, por supuesto, porque el hecho de que SooYoung no hubiera hecho nada hasta aquellos momentos, no significaba que no fuera a hacerlo en aquellos instantes.

YeRim se encontraba todavía tratando de concentrarse en el libro que estaba leyendo para su parte del trabajo, tratando de aislar la esencia de la dueña de la habitación para que ésta no actuara tan fuerte sobre ella, aunque aquello fuera una tarea completamente imposible, cuando sintió un movimiento a su lado por el rabillo del ojo. SooYoung se había levantado de su puesto junto a la ventana y se había encaminado hacia ella. YeRim se preparó mentalmente para el torrente de miel y limón que la alfa portaba hacia ella, para bloquear lo máximo posible la reacción en su cuerpo y consiguió establecer un poco de bloqueo sobre ésta, concentrándose en su propia esencia a leña y azúcar moreno, pero para lo que no se había preparado fue para lo que sucedió.

SooYoung no solo se acercó a ella, donde se encontraba sentada sobre la cama de la chica, sino que apartó los libros que estaba usando y el portátil de su camino para colocarse frente a YeRim, mirándola fijamente a los ojos con un deseo indescriptible durante unos segundos, antes de que éstos se posaran sobre sus labios. YeRim inspiró hondo en ese momento, tratando de encontrar algún cambio en la esencia de SooYoung, encontrando la misma excitación que generalmente la acompañaba a ella misma, por lo que tragó saliva, sintiendo su boca completamente seca.

Y, en ese instante, SooYoung se inclinó sobre ella para besar sus labios de una forma completamente lasciva, buscando más y más de ellos, aprovechando el suspiro de sorpresa de YeRim para introducir su lengua en la boca ajena y explorar aquella cavidad, dejando a la chica completamente perpleja durante unos momentos y también sin respiración. Cuando SooYoung se separó de ella, inspiró hondo un par de veces para recuperar el aire, notando el ambiente de la habitación mucho más cargado, mucho más caliente, mucho más excitante. YeRim miró a la otra chica con un claro interrogante en su mirada.

—Llevaba demasiado tiempo conteniéndome —fue lo que dijo la chica para explicar aquello—. Llevaba demasiado tiempo notando cómo te excitabas a mi lado y no quería hacer nada para no asustarte… pero hoy ya no podía aguantarlo más porque estás aquí, en mi habitación, y mi esencia se está mezclando con la tuya y cada vez me estaba excitando cada vez más y necesitaba hacerlo —añadió.

—No me habrías asustado ni aunque lo hubieras hecho el primer día que me senté a tu lado —respondió YeRim.

—Entonces espero que no te importe que hoy no terminemos el trabajo —comentó SooYoung, acercándose a ella otra vez para besarla.

—Nunca me había importado menos —replicó ella con total sinceridad contra sus labios.

Y no fueron solo excitantes y húmedos besos los que compartieron aquella tarde porque cuanto más tiempo pasaban besándose, más y más calientes y húmedas se volvían… y la ropa comenzó a estorbar y sobrar y los besos y las caricias se repartieron por toda la extensión de sus cuerpos, hasta que todo se volvió fuego cuando ambas usaron sus dedos en la entrepierna ajena para estallar en el placer más absoluto, fusionando de aquella forma sus esencias a miel y limón y a leña y azúcar moreno.


End file.
